thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Sloss (Original Character)
Character History Military Family. Trevor Sloss was career military and some twelve years older then his wife Samantha, however it took them a long time to start having a family as neither wanted to risk it with Trevor being actively deployed, as they got older they realised that they either had to start the family or never have one, the decision was made and Along came their first child William. Two years later in Bristol England Andrew Sloss was born the second child to Trevor and Samantha Sloss. Trevor was a lieutenant Colonel in Household Cavalry in the British Army, Their first child William was two years older then Andrew. Andrew doesn't remember too much from those days as when he was four Trevor's contract with the army was up. Trevor decided that seeing as Samantha had always given up so much for him it was her turn and retired, telling Samantha that is was her turn and they'd move to New York where she originally came from. Moving across the pond. At his age Andy honestly didn't notice the big difference between the UK and the US no matter how far he'd moved it would have made him completely lost. Samantha started working as a Human Resources Manager and Trevor took over being the stay at home dad. That first year living in Queens New York they had a third son Jack and decided that their family was complete. That year was also the year that Andy started school he attended William Sidney Mount School the same as his older brother. However Trevor had always sat Andy in when he was helping William with homework, that and his general intelligence had Andy finding the work that was set for his year extremely easy. It wasn't long before the school put him ahead a grade and realising that he had to prove to everyone that he belonged in the grade Andy just worked harder and eventually when he started Junior High they put him forward to eighth grade as seventh wasn't letting him fulfill his full potential.This was also the time that Trevor and Samantha found out that they were having a fourth child, but this time a girl. While Shelby was an accident she was very much loved. Fitting in with an Older Crowd. Being two years younger then everyone else in the school Andy knew he had to do something to fit in, deciding that hanging with Will and being the younger brother Andy decided to befriend the rebellious students in the year. He made sure to keep a perfect grade score to fly under the teachers radar. Andy managed to get close to the group by pulling all sorts of outrageous pranks and not getting caught for it. Being part of their group led to a young Andy smoking and messing around a lot, however being so young the kids seemed to want to look after him, after he'd proven he'd belonged with them. However Trevor Sloss still ran a tight ship in the house and everything was meant to be very precise. So it wasn't long before he found a packet of cigarettes in his bag. This caused a massive argument, the house was very strict and it went against everything that Trevor had thought he'd taught his kids. Andrew was extremely angry and part way through the argument he accidentally set fire to the packet. There were a couple more similar small incidents before at school one day a fellow student said something that was sexually rude about his mother, despite not understanding what he had meant he knew he should be offended by it and so Andy got into a fight with a boy that was clearly much bigger then Andy. During the fight Andy found flames erupting from his hands and spreading up his arms in front of the entire school. This was when he was approached and asked to go to Xavier's. New School, Just as much to Prove. The year was 1997 and Andrew started at the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, Andy wasn't shy he always found he had something to prove, prove that he belonged there, Andy enjoyed sports and as such joined the football team. Andy became used to being friends with older people and as such despite being two years younger he would act the same age as those his slight elder. This is where he met some of the people that would be his friends forever, including Dante Bacciarelli, who Andy now considers his best friend. His mentor was Charles Xavier and that was who at the age of seventeen that Andy turned to to talk about joining the army, not his father. He knew what his father would say and wanted someone to talk it through with who would let him decide if it as the actual decision he wanted to do. Andy graduated at the age of sixteen, he'd spent a lot of time learning to use his powers correctly and having told his parents what he wanted to do they agreed to let him join the British Army. Military Life. August 2001 Andrew left for England to join the army that his father and grandfather had both served honourably in. However he chose to become a Military Policeman, too young to go to Sandhurst and undergo officer training Andrew enlisted. While his mother wasn’t happy with his choice she knew that she had to let him go otherwise he’d just resent her. After signing up he spent fourteen weeks in basic training in the Army Training Regiment (ATR). This is where Andy made new friends; he also ended up doing things he’d never done before. This was where he met his first serious girlfriend; Angela Smith. When Andy met her she was only meant to be a one night stand, the rest of his class had insisted that he become a man. However Angela didn’t go and in fact they ended up dating, an unexpected turn of events from that evening. In November 2001 Andrew passed out, one of the most promising in his group, his parents attended the parade in the UK, his father was extremely proud of him and gave him an excellent cigar to mark the occasion. Jack his younger brother seemed to look up to him even more. This was where Andrew entered Phase 2 of his training. This was a twenty two week training program at the Defence College of Policing and Guarding (DCPA). Upon completion of this training phase in April 2002 Andrew was award the rank of Lance Corporal. Army life was extremely different than anything else Andy had ever experienced. He spent time deployed in the UK, 2002 was the Queen’s Golden Jubilee year and as such there was much for Military Policemen to do on home turf and later in Northern Ireland, where after being deployed for more than thirty days Andy received his first medal: General Service Medal, the clasp was inscribed with Northern Ireland. Andy spent a lot of time learning how to do new extreme sports he’d never had the chance at before, and as such became a skilled rock climber. However in March 2003 Andrew was in the Military Police that was deployed to Iraq with the initial task force. This was his first deployment to war. At seventeen years old Andrew knew he was entering a situation that he could be injured or killed him. Despite feeling scared Andrew learned quickly that it was best to keep it to himself and learnt how to do this, as fear was infectious. Andrew spent a tour of six months in Iraq, it changed his view on a lot of things and Andrew took his first life, it was an event that he would never forget. The man’s face is one that he will always be able to see clearly in his mind. His tour of duty earned him the Iraq campaign medal. The Death of a Hero. Andrew spend a lot of time overseas in non-hostile territory at the end of 2003 and 2004. The majority of this was in Germany, where around his duties he found time to practice the extreme sports that he was beginning to love. However 2004 had a dark twist that Andy never thought he’d see. His father was involved in a car accident. The other driver was under the influence and Trevor Sloss lost his life. Andy took leave where he returned State side to help for the funeral and to help look after his mother and Shelby. For Andy his father’s death was devastating. Whether or not joining the army had been his own choice his father had played a huge part in his choice and had been one of the biggest role models in his life losing him was losing a hero. It wasn’t long before Andy had to return to his regiment, the 3rd Regiment RMP. The End of a Military Career. Andrew continued his work although things were different for him. 2005 came and along with it came a promotion to Corporal. This was shortly followed by preparations to deploy. His regiment was being sent to Afghanistan for a year long tour. There were many jobs that they had to perform abroad most of which meant that the squaddies there tended to not like them much, such as when they had to confiscate contraband from them. That Christmas just another he spent away from home Shelby who was ten at the time didn’t understand that Andy couldn’t wear certain things and sent him a purple beanie as a present. While it was impossible to wear while out on patrol or working Andy took to wearing it in his down time and whenever he video chatted with his family. After spending almost a year deployed, three weeks before his regiment were due to return home, March 2006 the base where they were staying came under serve attack. Unarmed, unarmoured and pinned down behind cover Andrew instead of making a dash to their line ran in the opposite direction. Leaving cover Andrew ran to one of his colleagues who been hit and was lying in the middle of fire. Knowing that if someone didn’t get him behind their lines he was likely to lose his life and knowing there was nothing he could do from his own position Andy made that call. While he managed to get his comrade back to relative safety he didn’t escape without a scratch. Andrew had been shot in his right shoulder. Andrew ended up recovering in a military hospital. He was still recovering from his injuries when his tour was meant to be over as was his time in the military. Andrew received the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross and his Afghanistan Campaign medal before his discharge. Officer Sloss and Big Moves. The decision to leave the life he’d built for himself in the army wasn’t an easy one, but with the fact that Jack, his younger brother had joined the paratroopers in 2005 and his mother had suffered a stroke earlier in 2006. Given that there was no one around at home anymore and Shelby was only ten years old. Andrew decided that it was best for him to return home to be able to help his mother out and be there for Shelby. His family was important to him. That was why when he first returned to the states he stayed at his family home while he attended the New York Police Academy. While attending the academy Andrew met Hannah Summers, they became excellent friends bonding over sports as well as the chosen job career. They remained friends despite being assigned to different stations and Andy began his work as a patrol officer. After a year on the beat he and Hannah took their friendship to another level and Andrew started to look into the other branches of the NYPD as he felt he was missing something that he lost when he left the Army. However half way through 2009 Andy and Hannah split up. For Andrew, Hannah was more of a friend then anything and their relationship hadn’t worked. 2010 saw Shelby and their mother were coping better than before and their mum was at a point where she was fairly healthy, still vowing to come back at least once a week Andrew moved back to the Xavier’s institute, coinciding with his transfer to the NYPD Scuba Dive Team. Powers and Abilities Relationships Lovers Angela Smith When Andrew joined the Army at sixteen he was still very young, he met Angela on a night out where the rest of his class persuaded him that if he was joining the army and going to be fighting for his country then he should become a man in every way. That night after a few drinks for dutch courage was when Andrew met Angela but instead of being the one night stand that she was meant to be they ended up entering in a four year relationship. Angela in many ways was Andy's first, the relationship was good and Andy honestly thought that it could go the distance, however after he was injured in action, while he was still recovering in hospital she visited him only to dump him, saying that she couldn't take the stress anymore. Hannah Summers Andy met Hannah at the New York Police academy where it didn't take long for them to hit it off, Hannah was fun and enthusiastic and shared a similar passion to the ocean as Andy did. It took a year before their friendship turned into something more and then their relationship only lasted another year, while they had so much in common it was mostly just friendship. They ended things on mutual terms and have remained friends ever since, often going on diving trips together or watching the game with a few beers. Christy Nord Ivy Rossum When Andy first met Ivy she was just another girl in New York that was too close to a burning building that Andy and his partner were meant to be keeping clear, however the window next to where they were burst out as he was getting her to leave resulting in Andy's quick reactions being needed to prevent her from gaining any injury, however it wasn't till much later on that Andy discovered this about her. His first meeting or so what he thought was, was inside the workout room, they had both been running on the tread mill and as Andy was leaving her shoe came flying off to hit him in the back of the head, this lead to an argument between the pair which ended with them making out against the wall. Despite the fact that he was already getting close with Christy at the time Andy didn't think much of it as she was gone without even finding her name. However Ivy hadn't wanted to leave things as they were and had discovered his name and what room he was in, bursting in at him while he was still in bed after working a night shift. This was where she proceeded to yell at him and throw clothes at him, this for whatever reason also only ended in them making out. This went on for sometime, there was never anything official about them but there was some deep feelings that Andy felt for the other girl however he never got to find out what this meant as Ivy was killed over Christmas. Surprising even himself Andy was deeply affected by her death he spent the rest of the holiday period getting drunk when he wasn't working that was. The following summer an unknown woman burst out of one of the graves in the memorial garden, not known to either it was Ivy, she was in a different body and suffering from amnesia. Eventually she started to gain her memory back. There was a meeting Andy had with her that really started to freak him out, she'd fallen into the lake and due to a great personal fear started to struggle, Andy rescued her, only to have her yell at him and throw a shoe it him. It wasn't till later on that he actually discovered that this was indeed Ivy. Despite the fact that he was dating Christy at the time he couldn't deny his feelings for the other woman however he never acted upon them, it wasn't until Christy told him to be with Ivy and ending there relationship that he did. Finally they were a couple, there were many arguments, however there was an undeniable passion and love, their relationship bloomed and almost a year later Andy promised to Ivy, which in itself caused some arguments. However she said yes making Andy extremely happy. The happiness didn't last forever as Ivy got cold feet and after an argument which left Andy thinking they'd broken up causing him in getting drunk which then resulted in a one night stand with a woman in a bar which in turn actually caused the end of their relationship. Although this wasn't the complete end of all things Andy and Ivy, as Ivy found him in the middle of one night and they finally had their first night together. Andy thought this meant good things for them however this wasn't the case and shortly after Andy was sent to Mutant prison. The last time Andy saw Ivy he had just gotten out of prison and wasn't completely stable, he found out that Ivy was seeing someone else and had moved on. Which was something that Andy had found hard to accept. Eventually he did but knew that he'd always love her. Abigail Chase Abby was Dante's partner on the force which was how Andy met her,however Andy only saw her as a friend, but unknown to Andy Abby's feelings for him were not so platonic. With spending the majority of the the holidays drinking after Ivy's death Andy and Abby ended up spending the night together. Unknown to Andy Abby was left pregnant. This remained unknown to him right until they were both kidnapped and tortured by the cop killer. While Andy was lucky and was rescued before he could be executed Abby hadn't been as fortunate. While to most people Andy didn't show any emotion over the fact, it greatly effected him and is something Andy would regret and carry with him for the rest of him life. Holly Winters Friends Family Trivia Quotes